The end of the world
by LucyTozier
Summary: AMUTO!I wrote this in school one day. It's about what happens to Ikuto and Amu when the world ends.


**This is a story I made in school one day. I hope you like it.**

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

I stare at Ikuto, tears in my eyes.

"Why?"

Ikuto hesitates.

"Why. I asked you why!"

"I'm looking for my father."

I glare at him coldly.

"Fine. Go and leave me alone."

"No Amu it's not like that."

"Then what is it like? You said you would never see me again. Good Bye."

"Wait Amu. I have something to tell you."

"I don't care. Go away and never come back. Never come near me again. I hate you!"

Ikuto looks at me. He opens his mouth.

"Didn't you hear me? I don't care. Go away!" I yell.

"Wait Amu just let me do one thing."

"You can do one thing and then go away and never come back."

Ikuto leans over to whisper something in my ear.

"Well?" I ask.

Ikuto leans in closer. His face is right next to mine,

"I love you" he whispers.

I am about to yell at him.

Ikuto leans over again and quickly kisses me. Before I realize what is happening I kiss him back. I start turning red. Then I push him back and start yelling again.

"What do you think you are doing? You can't just do that to people. Besides that was two things and I said only one. Don't you know how to count?"

Ikuto laughs at me and I blush.

"I hate you!"

I start running away. I trip and start to fall. Ikuto catches me and holds me in his arms.

"S…stop I...Ikuto. When someone says they hate you, you aren't supposed to catch when they fall or kiss them."

I start to cry.

"But you don't hate me."

Ikuto kisses me again. This time I didn't push him away. Ikuto smiles at me.

"See. I told you so."

"Ikuto please don't go." I plead.

"Why shouldn't I go?"

"I can give you three reasons. Everybody would miss you. You've been without your father for years and you can wait a few more."

I pause.

"That is only two Amu. Don't you know how to count?"

I blush.

"Well what is the third Amu?"

"I love you "I whisper.

"I thought you said you hated me "he teases.

"Don't push your luck "I yell.

I sit on Ikuto's lap. I lean on him and close my eyes.

"Please stay "I murmur.

"I have to go Amu."

I hear someone say:

"Amu-chan, wake up. Ikuto is coming back today!"

I change clothes quickly and run outside. I get on a bus. Soon I'm at the airport.

"Ikuto!" I yell.

I fell someone wrap their arms around me.

"Ikuto" I whisper.

"Are you looking for me Amu?"

"Ikuto" I yell. I hug him.

He left 5 years ago. I remember everything.

"Amu. I'll never see you again."

I stared at Ikuto, tears in my eyes.

"Why?"

Ikuto hesitated.

"Why. I asked you why!"

"I'm looking for my father."

But now he is here and is never going away again. We walk out of the airport. I take his hand.

"What's wrong Amu?" he says with a smirk.

"I don't want you to leave again."

We sit on a park bench together.

"Ikuto, I missed you."

"I missed you too."

I sit on his lap. I press myself against his chest.

"Are you sure you didn't get s girlfriend while you were gone."

"Amu the only person I love is you."

I kiss him on the cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you"

"Always?"

"Always."

We stand up and start walking again. Suddenly the earth is shakes. It's an earthquake! I squeeze Ikuto's hand. We don't know what to do. A volcano explodes. Everything bad that could happen does.

Someone pushes me. I fall down. I feel someone grab my hand. Someone pulls me up.

"Ikuto. Thank you."

He holds me in his arms. The ground shakes. We are forced apart. I start screaming.

"Ikuto!"

"Amu!"

The world opens up. Ikuto is going to fall. He looks at me. He is trapped.

"Go Amu-chan" I hear Ran yell. Ran came to me. We transform and fly over to him. Then Ran disappears.

"Amu, I love you."

He kisses me. I never want him to stop because when he does he will be gone. He starts to fall. Tears are gushing out of my eyes. I jump in the crack. I can never be without Ikuto again. I can't live without my Ikuto. I close my eyes. I wait for death. I wait for returning to him. I catch up to him. I grab his hand. We kiss one last time. We keep on holding hands. Even when we die our hands will be together. Slowly I smile. Together forever…..


End file.
